


Forgoing Shadows

by woahboybands



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahboybands/pseuds/woahboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an awkward, unsocial boy just trying to get through college. He has moved into his first apartment for his 3rd year of college. Harry is mysterious and keeps to himself most of the time, and is just now starting college. The two peculiar boys meet along the way with exciting twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgoing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> The story is all written in Louis's POV.

My mouth overcomes the miniature red straw that swims in my coffee. Knowing the coffee is hot, I take small sips. I decide the coffee is too hot and throw it away. I push open the doors and a cold gust of wind smacks my face.

Red floods to my cheeks and I let out a soft whimper. I rush to my car and swing open the door. I drive over to my apartment. I clutch the doorknob and my fingers jump from the extreme coldness.

I turn the knob and slip off my shoes. I slump onto a bar stool and hug my self tightly, hoping to catch the slightest bit of warmth. Not seeing any other option, I turn on the heat. Hot air floods from the vents, unfreezing my bones. 

Sighing with relief, I fall blankly onto the couch. Today, I didn't have class, along with many other college students. I hadn't made many friends in my first two years of college. Everyone had something to do, but not me.

You'd think I should've made friends by now, although I couldn't disagree. But with my shyness, making friends was the hardest thing for me right now. But I can't stay in solitary confinement all day.

After sliding on my boots, I drive to the local bakery. I rush inside the small building. My nose quivers at the smell of freshly baked bread. I go up to the front counter. "Hello, what would you like today", a shrill voice says. 

"I'll just have a slice of banana bread and uhh....a cup of hot raspberry tea". The words spill out too quickly. Feeling my beanie slide off my head, I push it upward so it doesn't fall. 

"That will be $9.85", she says. I grab for my wallet and hand her a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change", I say. 

Three minutes later, I am handed the bread and tea. "Thanks", I say. I go over to the nearest open table until I am stopped. "That's my table", I harsh voice says in my ear. My cheeks go red and I am completely frozen.

"Lighten up", he says looking deep into my eyes. "I'm Harry", he says sitting down on the chair across the one next to me. I sit down, nervous and confused.

"I'm Louis....Tomlinson", I say with a hint of shakiness in my voice. His curly hair falls in his face, covering up half of his right eye. He shakes his head, successfully removing the piece of hair from the front of his face.

I came here to make friends, so that's what I have to do. "So, how long have you been in college", I say. "My first year", he says taking a sip of coffee." 

"This is my third", I say drifting my eyes away from his. "Which dorm are you in, maybe I could drop by and say hello", Harry says setting his cup down,

"I...I live in an apartment", I blurt out. I pull out a slip of paper and scribble down the address. "Here", I say handing him the piece of paper.

He rips it from my hand and smirks. "I'd like to get to know you better, Tomlinson." His voice is raspy.

"Why me, I bet you have tons of cooler people to hang out with", I say. He gives me a disapproving look. I regretted my words. "Not exactly". Words finally come out of his mouth.

"I'm....sorry", I say. "No worries", he says. "I can't help my good looks", he says as giggle falls from his lips. My lips curve into a slight smile. "This will be a fun year", Harry says. He gets up, throws his coffee away, and heads out the door without a second glance.


End file.
